


A Taste of Heaven

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Kissing Kate was always sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the dare to write challenge. Prompt: candy kisses

Kissing Kate was always sweet. It always made Max think about that saying “taste the rainbow” except with Kate it was more like “taste the heaven.” Max thought it was funny that people like to say your mind goes blank during the best of kisses, because whenever she kissed Kate her mind ran circles around the strangest of topics. Like eternity, fate, and religion. Max wasn’t a religious person, but being with Kate made her wish that she was. Kate was kind and loving and insightful, things that Max liked to believe she was as well but knew she could easily fall out of at any time. Max didn’t have a god reminding her to do the right thing. For Max, there was just Kate and her example.

Kissing Kate made her want to be worthy of her. She loved everything about Kate. Her love of children, her devotion, purity, and even her weaknesses. Kate ceased to see the best parts of herself, and that was what drew Max to love her in the first place. She wanted to show her exactly what it was about herself that was worth loving. And in turn, Max needed to show her what was worth loving in herself.

Kissing Kate was always warm and soft and fluttery. Like butterfly wings across her lips. Embracing Kate was more. It sent heat through her veins and a smile to her lips and hunger to her belly. Surprisingly, Kate wasn’t as pure and Christian-like as she seemed—which suited Max just fine. While she probably would have ground her teeth and bared only sharing light kisses and touches, she couldn’t have denied that she wanted more. She wanted all of Kate in a way she’d never wanted anything else. She would have shown her how being together was beautiful instead of sinful, but she never had to.

Actually, Kate was the first to kiss her. The first to confession, the first to do more. Kate could be bold when she wanted to, when she trusted the outcome enough. Kate was the sort of person who could take action or allow action, and Max admired that in more ways than one. She liked not having to wonder if Kate was forcing herself. She liked the attention just as much as she liked giving it.

Kissing Kate was never just kissing Kate. It always led to more, regardless of what more turned out to be. Sometimes it was merely a word or two shared between them, sometimes laughter or tears, and sometimes it was a mesh of limbs and mouth and touch.

But it wasn’t just that kissing Kate was sweet. Kate herself was sweet and what they had was sweet. Max didn’t know what else to call what they had besides a connection. Something, dare she say, spiritual? (Maybe Kate was getting to her. That wouldn’t be such a bad thing.)


End file.
